


Tokyo Reunions

by vivvav



Series: Ren's Reunions [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, The AFR Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivvav/pseuds/vivvav
Summary: Ren Amamiya has cleared his name and gone home. Except home doesn't feel so much like home anymore. Tokyo is home now. And there's a whole extended family there he has to let know that he's back.A sequel to "Amamiya Family Reunion".





	Tokyo Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing P5 fanfic for a year now! Here's a little something I pumped out really quickly to celebrate. Got a big speech-type statement in the end notes, but fair warning, most of my stories are in continuity with each other, and this contains a few references to and jokes about other stories I've written over the past year. But I still think it should be accessible to new readers.

“I’m home.”

Ren had a big grin on his face as he stepped through the doors of LeBlanc.

“So you are.” Sojiro returned the grin. “Where’s Futaba?”

“Back at your house.” Ren walked over to the counter and sat down. “She said being away from her room for so long completely wore her out, so now she’s probably going to sleep for a week.”

“Only a week, huh?” Sojiro shook his head and began preparing a cup of coffee. “I never thought I’d consider something like that improvement.”

“I don’t think it’ll even be that long.” Ren eyed the cup Sojiro was filling eagerly. “She’s a lot stronger than either of us realizes, I think.”

“I hope so.” Sojiro handed Ren the cup. “So, how was your trip?”

“Pretty good.” Ren took a sip of the coffee, pausing for a moment to get lost in the flavor. After a whole year of constantly drinking Sojiro’s coffee, just a week away from it caused Ren to start feeling withdrawal. He hadn’t had it this bad since he’d been in juvie, but once that first mouthful started making its way down his throat, he felt at peace. “The talk with my parents was rough at first, but Father helped Mother see things my way. And then the rest of the week was a pleasant enough visit, I suppose.”

“Sounds like everything went well then.”

“Yeah…” Ren put down the cup, his eyes suddenly forming a thousand-yard stare. “Until we played the King’s Game.”

“The what now?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Alright then.” Sojiro decided not to pry. He figured his life was better off if he didn’t know all the stupid things teens got up to. “Well, I’ve got your bed all set up in the attic when you’re ready to call it a night. Temporarily, of course. I’m sure if we put our heads together, we can find some space for you in the house.“

“I appreciate it,” Ren said, “but there’s no need for that.”

“There isn’t?” Sojiro’s face was a mixture of disappointment and surprise. “You didn’t find an apartment to live in, did you?”

“I just figured I’d keep staying in the attic.”

“Are you sure about that?” Sojiro started stroking his beard. “I mean, it was easier to keep you up there for a little while even once Futaba finally got better, but if you’re going to keep living here, wouldn’t you like to stay somewhere more comfortable?”

“What can I say?” Ren shrugged. “My definition of comfort has changed over the past year.”

“If you say so…”

* * *

Dr. Takemi sat in her office, reading one of her usual magazines. It was a slow day, and she was thankful for it. Ever since curing Miwa, she’d been a lot more busy, with more people from Yongen and beyond coming to her for all their medical problems and even some universities making her job offers that she kept declining. Frankly, it was way too much of an uptick in activity compared to the life she’d led previously, so it was nice to have a break.

And then she heard the door open, which meant her lazy day was coming to an abrupt end.

“Welcome to the Takemi Medical Clinic.” Takemi sighed and kept reading her magazine with one hand, determined to finish the article she was on before getting to work. With her other hand, she rifled around on the counter until finding a clipboard, which she held out past the window. “Please fill out this form and I’ll be with you shortly.”

“Please, Doctor,” a nasally voice said, “I’m afraid this is very urgent. I don’t have any time for paperwork.”

“I’m sure it is.” Takemi rolled her eyes, never looking above the magazine. Just as she feared, getting her genius recognized brought a bunch of oversensitive whiners who thought their sniffles and booboos were the next supervirus. “But I require you to fill out the paperwork anyway for legal purposes.”

“But you don’t understand!” The nasally quality to the voice disappeared, and suddenly Takemi recognized the speaker. “I have a critical case of Boomerang Syndrome.”

“Oh really now?” Takemi laughed and put down the magazine, looking up at her favorite patient. “That sounds troubling.”

“Yeah, it’s real bad” Ren said. “I got this thing where I go one place miles and miles away, and then all of a sudden I lose control and come right back to where I started. I think it might be fatal.”

“Well, we’ll have to begin treatment immediately, won’t we?” Takemi rose from her desk and opened the door to the exam room. “Please come inside. I’d like to run a trial with an experimental new drug.”

“Whoa, time out.” Ren held up his hands. “I’m just here to say hi. I’m not here for a drug test. Aren’t you done with those trials anyway?”

“I made a successful cure, but that’s only the first step.” Takemi shook her head. “Now I need to make it better. Stronger, faster-acting, with fewer chances of nasty side effects. You’ll help me, won’t you?”

Takemi and Ren locked eyes. Something about her expression told him he wasn’t really in a position to refuse.

* * *

Mishima sighed as he waited for homeroom to start. It was the first day of his last year of high school, and he really didn’t know what he was going to do from here on out. He didn’t exactly have a lot of friends, and while the Phansite was still a little active, there just wasn’t much for him to do as the admin anymore. Sure, there was that documentary he was thinking of making, but he didn’t really have much of an idea as to how he wanted to go about it. Mishima needed to break out into the world. He had a vague idea of what he wanted to do in the immediate future, but he needed to start looking towards the long term. He had to find a new mode of living, some new path for himself that pushed his boundaries and gave him some kind of real satisfaction. And it’s not like he didn’t have a clue how to get there, but thinking of what to do and actually doing it were two different things. It’d be great if he had some kind of support.

Mishima noticed somebody sitting in the desk next to his in his peripheral vision, and started automatically turning his head to get a look at the source of the motion. His eyes went from sleepy to wide awake in an instant when he identified his new classroom neighbor.

“AMAMIYA!?”

“Hey, man.” Ren waved his hand lazily. “What’s good?”

“YOU! I mean- That’s-“ Mishima rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing here!?”

“Uh…” Ren looked around the classroom as if he was being asked a trick question. “Going to school?”

“I mean what are you doing here in Tokyo? Didn’t you go home?”

“For a bit.” Ren yawned, as if his presence was totally normal and not the most mind-blowing real-life plot twist of the year. “Decided to stick around here instead.”

“That’s amazing! I can’t believe it!“

“Well, life’ll be a lot easier if you do.” Ren reached out and poked Mishima on the arm. “See? Not a hologram or hallucination or anything. It’s really me.”

“Well, it’s good to have you back."

“Thanks.” Ren stared at Mishima curiously for a moment, then his eyes widened like he just got a great idea. “Say, do you remember Futaba?”

“I think so.” Mishima scratched his chin. “The gamer girl? The one who’s kind of like your adopted sister?”

“Yeah, her.” Ren leaned back in his chair. “She’s attending Shujin as a first-year starting today. Later, me, Ann, and Ryuji were gonna give her the lay of the land. You want to help us? Give her the techie perspective that we’re sorely lacking?”

“Would I!?”

* * *

“Oh, Amamiya, there you are.”

Ms. Kawakami approached Ren from behind as he headed towards the school’s entrance at the end of the day.

“Hey, Ms. Kawakami! How’s your new class?” Ren turned around and gave his former teacher a cheeky grin. “Have you singled out any troubled youngsters in need of an understanding authority figure yet?”

“Thankfully no.” Kawakami smirked. “I’m way too busy for that kind of thing these days anyway. How’s third year treating you?”

“I think it’ll be fine.” Ren stretched out his arms above his head. “There’s no criminal record or weird stuff to deal with this year, so even with college prep I think it’ll actually be easier than last year.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Kawakami gave Ren a thumbs up. “Still, if you ever feel like it’s getting to be a bit much to handle, let me know, ok? I’d be happy to help you however I can.”

“Well, I don’t think I need any extra lessons or anything…” Ren craned back his neck, and a very loud popping sound could be heard. He leaned forward and muttered. “But packing up my entire life just to unpack it again a few days later has left me a little worse for wear. Do you think I could call your friend Becky for her health services?”

“Sorry.” Kawakami gave Ren a thumbs down. “She’s permanently retired.”

“Why’s that?”

“Too busy. I can’t really dedicate any time to anything other than school.” Kawakami looked around then started whispering. “The administration’s been asking me to take on a lot of extra responsibilities lately. Between you and me, there are some whispers that they’re looking to make me the new principal.”

“No way!” Ren barely managed to keep his voice down. “How’d that happen?”

“It’s all thanks to you.” Kawakami winked at Ren. “Apparently, when I convinced the rest of the faculty to write that letter testifying for your character, people got the idea in their heads that I was leadership material. There’s still a long road ahead of me, but by summer, I just might have a new position around here.”

“That’s incredible!” Ren puffed up his chest. “And to think, you’re getting this promotion all because of me. I think such a big favor is deserving of another favor in return, don’t you? Maybe something along the lines of a massage?”

“Nice try, Amamiya.”

* * *

“Come on guys, just one more game!”

Shinya rolled up the sleeves of his middle school uniform, making a plea for his friends to stay with him at the arcade.

“We’ve only been here half an hour! I’m only just getting in the zone!”

“Sorry, Shinya.” One of Shinya’s friends frowned at him. “It’s not that we don’t wanna, but…”

“But what?”

“It’s just, we’re in middle school now, you know?” Another friend said. “Shouldn’t we do something more serious than playing games all the time? Like join a club or something?”

“What kind of clubs?”

“I dunno” the first friend said. “Baseball?”

“Baseball’s a game too!” Shinya put his hands on his hips. “How’s that any different than playing at the arcade!?”

“Because grown-ups take it seriously” the second friend said. “We’re not little kids anymore, dude. We gotta start thinking about the future.”

“I am thinking about the future.” Shinya turned around and inserted a coin into Gun About. “I’m thinking about how I’m gonna get a score so high that it’ll never be topped on that leaderboard.”

“Whatever, man.” Shinya’s friends started walking away. “We’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“He’s such a little kid sometimes.”

“‘Little kid’, huh?” Shinya started blasting enemies on the screen. “Assholes.”

“Don’t be so hard on them.”

A coin slipped into the machine and a message reading ‘NEW CHALLENGER’ started flashing on the screen. Shinya looked up to see Ren standing next to him.

“Take it from somebody a few years ahead of you.” Ren grabbed the second gun controller. “The coolest thing about growing up is realizing that you can do whatever you want with your time. They’ll figure it out sooner or later.” Ren selected his loadout and prepared to fight. “But it wouldn’t hurt to hear them out either. They might have a point about thinking seriously about your future.”

“What, so now you’re trying to teach me a life lesson?” Shinya watched the screen as the stage started to load. “I’m not gonna get lectured by a guy who’s let his skills get all rusted.”

“I’ve been gone for a week and a half.”

“That’s a lifetime on the battlefield!” Shinya wasted no time blasting at Ren the second the game started. “Let’s see what you’ve got!”

* * *

“BOO!”

“YEEP!”

Just a second ago, Chihaya had been setting up shop for the evening, having just gotten her tarot deck out of her bag and preparing to lay it out on the table. The next, somebody had snuck up on her and spooked her, and she threw all the cards into the air.

“WHAT IN TARNATION!?” Chihaya’s accent came out as she turned around to face the prankster. “JUST WHAT THE HECK DO YA THINK YER DOIN’!? ARE YA TRYIN’ T’MAKE ME JUMP RIGHT OUTTA MY SKIN!?“

“I thought a fortune teller would be harder to sneak up on.”

“Ren-San!” Chihaya’s demeanor changed instantly, throwing her arms around Ren and giving him the strongest hug she could. “You’ve come back to Tokyo! Oh, this is wonderful!”

“It’s good to see you too.” Ren had difficulty getting the words out in Chihaya’s surprisingly powerful bear-like grip. “Though I might black out if you don’t let go soon.”

“Oh, sorry!” Chihaya let go of Ren, allowing him to get his breath back. “I’m just so happy to see you! I knew you’d come back to the city eventually, but I thought it would be another year at least, not another week!”

“Well, you know what country life’s like” Ren said. “Nice, pretty, and completely boring. If I’ve got any kind of future, it’s here.”

“I agree completely.” Chihaya looked at all the people walking down the street. “There’s something special about the big city. Something magical about it that even I can’t divine. But once you set foot here, you can’t help but feel the promise of destiny.”

“Yeah…” Ren looked in the same direction as Chihaya. “It’s so full of potential. You come here and you just feel the promise of a better future.” Ren turned back to Chihaya. “Of course, you’ve got to work for it.”

“Exactly.” Chihaya nodded. “I’ve been thinking of some ways to improve my business lately, and I’d greatly appreciate your assistance.”

“Absolutely.” Ren gave Chihaya a thumbs up. “I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

“I knew you’d say that.” Chihaya giggled and stood on her toes to reach Ren’s eye level. “Because I already know the first thing you can do for me.”

“What is it?”

Chihaya pointed to a spot on the road behind Ren. He turned around and saw some tarot cards being pushed along the ground by the wind.

“YA CAN GET BACK THE CARDS YA MADE ME DROP, YA IDJIT!”

* * *

“I’m telling you, it’d be a great human interest piece!”

Ren sat at the bar in Crossroads, pitching an article to Ohya. The reporter was less than amused.

“Somehow I don’t think my readers would be too enthralled by ‘kid goes home to hick town, decides to leave for Tokyo again’.”

“Well not if you present it like that!” Ren was joking, of course. He had no desire to be the subject of a news article. But he was too deep in the bit to quit now. “It’s the inspiring story of a young man wronged by the establishment, who’s vindicated and chooses the new home he’s made over the old home he was forced to leave by his unfortunate situation!”

“You’ve got a real talent for bullshit, kiddo.” Ohya knocked back her drink, her cheeks turning pink. “You oughta go into politics.”

“Come on, Ohya-San!” Ren sat up straight, putting his fist to his chin and giving the best smolder he could. “Just look at this face! You know it’d sell papers if it was on the front page!”

“He’s not totally wrong, Ichiko-Chan.” Lala was polishing a glass behind the bar. “The kid’s got a good face.”

“See?” Ren pointed to the barkeep. “Lala-Chan gets it!”

“You know, Ren-Kun, if you’re serious about modeling, I’ve got a friend you could talk to.”

“Yeah?” Ren looked at Lala with intrigue. “You know, I’ve got a friend who’s a model, and while I wouldn’t want to make it a full career, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little curious about it. Maybe it’d be a good way to start saving up for college.”

“Well, if you’re serious about it, I could give my friend a call!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, kid!” Ohya started laughing. “You should go for it! Lala’s contact would be perfect for you!”

“What’s so funny?” Ren asked.

“Go ahead, Lala-Chan!” Ohya took a deep breath and leaned against the bar, trying to hold in her laughter. “Tell him about the gig!”

“Well,” Lala said, “how do you feel about crossdressing?”

“Um…” Ren raised his eyebrow. “What kind of publication is this, exactly?”

“Don’t worry, it’s all very tasteful” Lala said. “You’d be wearing this police uniform. I mean, it’s all made of black leather, but I think you’d look stunning in it.”

* * *

“Thought you left town.”

Iwai’s face remained completely neutral as Ren stood in front of him, having just stepped into Untouchable since the first time returning to Tokyo.

“I did” Ren said. “But I decided to come back.”

“Oh.” Iwai leaned back in his chair. “Ok then.”

“That’s it?” Ren asked. “No ‘welcome back’? ‘Good to see you’ maybe?”

“Whaddya want, a medal?” Iwai scowled. “You were gone, now you ain’t. That’s just how it is.”

“I’m just saying, a little fanfare would be nice.” Ren crossed his arms. “You could at least offer me a lollipop.”

“Get out” Iwai snarled.

“What!?”

“GET THE FUCK OUT.”

* * *

“And I know this is going to be disappointing, but I just really don’t feel comfortable sharing the last two. I mean, she’s my girlfriend. It just wouldn’t be right telling you this stuff.”

“No, I understand completely” Hifumi said. “I think it’s admirable that you want to protect her secrets.”

“Thanks.”

Ren hadn’t meant to get into an in-depth conversation with Hifumi. But while she was setting up the shogi board, they were making small talk about his trip, and when he mentioned playing something called the ‘King’s Game’, Hifumi took great interest. Now he was recalling the entire chaotic affair, and all of the pain and humiliation that came with it.

“I can’t imagine what it would be like to have your Internet history revealed to a whole group of people like that.” Hifumi shuddered. “So what happened next?”

“Well, after that Ryuji was King.”

“Ryuji…” Hifumi tilted her head back while she tried to recall Ren’s descriptions of his friends. “He’s the loud one, right?”

“Yeah.” Ren shook his head. “He wanted somebody to punch someone else in the face.”

“He’d do that to his friends!?” Hifumi’s face twisted into disgust. “That’s terrible! Why do you spend time with this person!?”

“He’s a good guy. He just doesn’t think things through sometimes.” Ren chuckled. “I mean, he can be an acquired taste, I guess. But if you met him you’d see how cool he is.”

“Somehow I doubt it.” Hifumi turned her nose up. “He sounds like a beastly individual.”

* * *

“Because that’s what this is about! You, the people!”

Toranosuke Yoshida was wrapping up a speech at the train station, a sizable crowd gathered around him.

“I don’t want to push just my own agenda! I want to be a voice for the people! Somebody whose desires are second to that of his constituents! Tell me, is there something that concerns you that you feel politicians aren’t talking about?”

“I’ve got something!” Ren emerged from the back of the crowd with his hand raised. “I’m worried about independently-owned businesses being driven out by big chains and rising real estate prices! For example, there’s this really great beef bowl shop right here on Central Street that I’d hate to see close down!”

“I see! That IS a concern!” Yoshida’s face lit up. “I’m afraid I haven’t thought much on this matter before! I believe I’ll have to go to this establishment you speak of and do some research firsthand!”

Not ten minutes later, Ren and Yoshida were laughing as they clinked their glasses together, sitting at the counter of the beef bowl shop.

“I am so gratified to see you back in Tokyo, my young friend!” Yoshida lowered his voice. “You know, I didn’t want to step out of line, but there was a part of me that believed you returning to the countryside would be a waste. You’re going to accomplish great things here. I can tell.”

“You’re one to talk.” Ren nudged Yoshida’s arm. “You know, even back in my hometown, the papers were covering you. They say you’re about to run for governor?”

“Well, some people are saying that.” Yoshida let out an exasperated sigh. “I myself am not one of them. I feel such a campaign may be a bit premature given my current political status.”

“Really?” Ren took a bite out of his beef bowl. “I think you should do it.”

“Alright then!” Yoshida laughed. “In that case, I think I WILL run for governor!”

“What, just like that?”

“Well, if my good friend Ren Amamiya thinks I should do it, I see no reason not to!”

“Really?” Ren grinned. “Well, in that case, I think you should pay the bill for dinner.”

“Naturally!” Yoshida patted Ren on the back. “Just think of it as a signing bonus!”

“Come again?”

“Why, for working for my campaign, of course!”

“I’m working for your campaign?”

“Well, aren’t you?”

“I mean, it might be a bit tough to juggle with school and everything else…” Ren took another bite of the beef bowl. “But I’m already enjoying the signing bonus, so I guess I am.”

* * *

“So you really don’t have any regrets?” Sae asked.

“Nope.”

Ren and Makoto were helping Sae set up her new office now that she was striking out on her own as a defense attorney. It was a small place, but there was still technology and filing supplies and a few decorations that needed to be spread around. Currently, Makoto was out grabbing everybody lunch while Ren and Sae continued to set up the office.

“I mean, sure, I’ll miss my parents…” Ren plugged in the PC under the desk. “But this is what I need. You know what I mean?”

“Of course, Ren-Kun.” Sae hooked up the monitor to the PC tower and gave Ren the signal to turn on the computer. She watched as the screen lit up. “Leaving the SIU was hardly a decision I made lightly. I had a reputation there. I was used to the work. I was even in line for a promotion thanks to the director’s death.”

“Wait, you were? And you left anyway?” Ren came out from under the desk. “I thought you were all about advancing up the career ladder.”

“Exactly. Keyword being ‘were’. As in past tense.” Sae stepped back so Ren could rise to his feet. “Honestly, the SIU wasn’t ever somewhere I wanted to be. It’s just something I fell into. I got my law degree and needed a job, and thanks to my father’s status within the police department, I had connections. And it’s not that I believe the work was unimportant, but I think this new venture will be a better use of my time.”

“I hear that.” Ren wiped the sweat from his brow. “After this last year, I’ve got this whole new view of myself. I don’t know what’s next, but I’m done being afraid of the future.”

“Good.” Sae smiled at Ren. “You shouldn’t be. I spent my whole life thinking of the future as this enemy that needed to be conquered, like a beast waiting to swallow me unless I prepared myself for battle. But that’s not what it is at all.”

“So what do you think it is now?”

“Now?” Sae rubbed her chin, taking a moment to ponder the question. “Well, I suppose it’s opportunity. So long as you’re willing to grab it.”

“That’s the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot to say here, but I'll try and keep it brief as I can.
> 
> My first fanfic, despite what you may see on my AO3 profile, was Amamiya Family Reunion, though at the time it was "Kurusu Family Reunion". I originally wrote it on April 26th, 2017 as a pair of comments in a Reddit thread. After that, I tried writing a couple more things, which I posted here to AO3, then finally posted KFR here as well. And then I just kept going.
> 
> I've been through a lot this last year. Ren's final conversation with Sae is a not-so-subtle reflection of my own feelings about my time in this fandom. I've seen a massive shift in my priorities from being a consumer of content to a creator, both here in the fanfic sphere and in my professional ambitions. I saw comic books go from the major focal point of my life to a satellite interest I have trouble keeping up with. And that's a little sad, but I think I've grown as a person.
> 
> I'd like to use the rest of this space to thank a few people I've come to know in the last year.
> 
> First I'd like to thank the Reddit user grodr2001. If it weren't for his original writing prompt on the Persona 5 subreddit, I never would've written my first fic. A couple more of my earliest fics are responses to prompts of his, and it really helped me get a taste for this stuff. Without him, none of this would've happened.
> 
> I'd like to thank my fans who comment regularly and have stuck with me for the bulk of this past year. Knowing that people enjoy what I write and keep coming back for more means the world to me. Part of the reason I write fanfiction is because most of my professional endeavors are pitches, which are costly to make, take a lot of time and energy, and often don't get out to a massive audience. Knowing people enjoy my writing keeps me going.
> 
> Special thanks goes to Taxima, who has created several TVTropes pages for my work, both fanfics and original projects, and also acts as a constant typo spotter. They don't catch all of 'em, but while it's a little embarrassing to be publicly called out, it makes me try to be better.
> 
> I'd like to thank FlOrangey, Circuit, insertnamehere92 (who I was already friends with before P5), Naymechan, and everyone else in the Discord server for the Crimson Compendium, a zine we're (hopefully) putting out next month. It's been great to find a community of other creators to engage with in the fandom, and little diatribes in the conversations we've had have inspired more than a few fics of mine, including this one.
> 
> A big shout-out goes to JuneLuxray, who is like the sister I never had and a constant enabler of my terrible ideas. The two of us basically ping-pong ridiculous nonsense off each other until we find something we can actually use, and the path to getting there is a glorious trainwreck of fandom trashthink. I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything except maybe a very shiny golden statue of a piglet.
> 
> Last but certainly not least is Hureno. She was the very first person to talk to me because of my fics, and has been a great friend and collaborator since. Like JuneLuxray, I bounce a lot of ideas off of her, and artwork she's drawn based on our conversations has gotten me to write some of my favorite stories, especially the future stuff featuring the Phantom Thieves' kids.
> 
> I don't know how much longer I'm going to be doing this. Probably until I find whatever by my metric is meaningful professional success as a writer. Because of this, I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a part of me that's disappointed that I'm still writing P5 fanfic after a year, but at the same time, there's a lot of ideas in this fic universe I've accidentally cobbled together that I'm excited to get to, so I'm glad it ain't over just yet. Thanks for sticking with me this far, and I hope to keep entertaining you all in one way or another in the future.


End file.
